Another Moon
by emash10900
Summary: Derek Hale is a father. But, he doesn't know it. That is until he meets Cameron and Elizabeth. How the two twins turn Derek's life around? How will they affect the pack?
1. PART 1

**REWRITE OF ANOTHER MOON**

!C!2

Written by, Emash10900

All of the characters except Elizabeth and Cameron are not originated by me.

All the other characters belong to Jeff Davis.

PART 1:

8 years ago….

17 year old Paige POV

I couldn't tell him. No that would mess everything up. Maybe he didn't want children. We were only seventeen definitely not ready for children. I went to the doctor with my mom and found out I was pregnant with twins. The sex is unknown, but I don't care if they are a boy or a girl as long as they are healthy. But, I have to do what's best for them. I can't keep them. Raise them. They need a good home. A secure and safe environment. It's not that I don't have that I just don't know how to take care of a child especially two. Adoption. Its best.

I had the twins and named the boy Cameron Blake Hale and the girl Elizabeth Rose Hale. A young couple adopted the twins and I signed the papers giving them the guardian status. This pained me, but I knew this was best for the babies.

8 years later…..

Derek's POV

I left Scott's house and drove towards mine. When I was in earshot I started to hear heartbeats in the direction of my house. I could see my house now and the heart beats got louder. I got out of my car and walked up to my house. Wincing as the stairs creaked I walked up. I opened the door and went inside. Walking up the stairs and in the direction of the heart beats I saw two kids by my mother's old piano she used to play.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

The little girl looked up and a tear ran down her cheek. I softened a little bit and asked them again.

"What are you doing here this is private property?" I asked.

"You're him." The little girl whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Our dad..." She told me.

I shook my head.

"No I am not." I told her.

"Yea you are." She said standing up in defense.

"No I'm not." I told her getting annoyed.

"You know what I know how to settle this." I told her and got my phone out.

I called Deaton and he came over to the house. When he came through the front door he had a box with him. Deaton took samples of each of our blood and when he dropped some clear stuff in the samples of blood they all turned yellow.

"Congratulation's Derek they are yours." Deaton told me with the DNA test ended.

"I told you." The young girl said to me.

"But, how? I didn't…Paige." I said realizing this is why she stayed away for most of the year and why she acted weird around me. She didn't even tell me.

Deaton left the house and I turned to the kids.

"How did you find me?" I asked them.

"Well on our last birthday our adoptive parents told us we were adopted and I asked if I could see my birth certificate to see who my real parents were and it said Derek Hale, and Paige Krasikeva. I googled you both and saw that Paige died, but you were still alive. We told our adoptive parents we wanted to meet you, but they told us never to speak of it or we would be punished. Our adoptive father was the alpha and he hated us so I didn't bring it up again because he's scary." The girl told me.

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"Our adoptive parents abandoned us and a person at the police station let us stay with her, but they moved us to an orphanage because her boss told the child agency. She was really nice and took care of us. We didn't want to stay in the orphanage so we ran away and came here because it was the address that showed up for you. Do you live in this house?" She asked me looking around.

"So, you both ran away?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"You can't just run away and come live with me." I told her.

"Why? We have nowhere to go. You can go to the orphanage and sign the papers to be our guardian." She told me.

I ran my hand through my hair and nodded to her.

I looked at the boy who hadn't spoken a word and saw he had my eyes and my hair color. I went to the couch and sat down trying to think. I then heard a sound I haven't heard since before the fire. I looked up and saw him playing the piano. In front of him was a piece of music my mother wrote. It was burned a bit, but not completely. I listened to the song and when it was over I looked up at them.

"Ok, I'll sign the papers, but if you two are going to live with me I am going to get this house remodeled and fit for living." I told them.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way and he's Cameron." She told me smiling.

That day I went down to the orphanage and signed the necessary guardian papers and after I called the construction workers and they started working on the house.

Scotts POV

I was at Toys r Us with Stiles because Walmart ran out of the new Black OPS Infinitive and we were dying to get it. We walked back towards the games and I saw Derek with a cart looking at movies. I walked over to him with Stiles behind me.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing that concerns you Scott." He told me while looking at Despicable me and Frozen.

He then put them both in the cart and walked away from us. We then followed him and saw he was going towards the princess section. He grabbed coloring books and started to look at princess dresses. He grabbed a pink one and put it into the cart.

"Uh... Derek. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shopping what's it look like." He told me.

I looked at him and then to Stiles. I then looked to Derek who had moved on and was now asking a worker about the kid themes for bedrooms. We followed him and he just ignored us. When he left in his car we stopped following him. I couldn't understand why he got all that kid stuff.

Cameron's POV

I waited for Derek to come back for us because he dropped us off at a child care center so he could go get some stuff. He seems like he cares about us and he barely knows us. I felt Elizabeth tap me and I turned towards her and saw Derek. I got up and walked out with them. When we got to the car I got into the back with Elizabeth. When we got to the house I noticed it was being repaired by construction workers. Half of the house already seemed to be done. I got out of the car and helped Elizabeth out. We walked up to the house and Derek turned to us.

"The house will be done by tomorrow afternoon. Why don't I show you two your new rooms?" He told us.

"I really hope mine is princesses." Elizabeth told me.

I nodded to her and followed Derek. When we got upstairs he brought us to two rooms. He opened the left one and it was all princess. Elizabeth ran inside and he opened the right door. Inside was a big flat screen TV and an Xbox one along with a ramp at the balcony I went in and saw that there was a miniature skate park connected to my room and it even had a bowl. I smirked and went to look at the rest of my room. My bed was big and it had a black and gray comforter. My walls were baby blue and gray. I had two doors and one led to a joined bathroom that connected to Elizabeth's room and the other was my closet with a bunch of clothes and shoes. I walked back out of my closet and over to my Xbox One and saw what it looked like every game in the built in wall shelves. In one shelf I saw a stereo with an I pod dock. I then looked over saw a desk in the corner and it had a lamp and school stuff next to it. I had two game chairs in the middle of my room. I also noticed that I had a little blue present with a bow on it next to my bedside table. I went over to it and sat in the middle of my bed to open it. Inside was a green I phone 5c and a key with a chain attached that had a note attached to it. I opened it and it read.

Dear Cameron,

Look beside your built in shelves on the left. There you will find a little key whole. Put the key inside and turn it. The shelf will open up and there will be an entrance. There is a slide attached. Slide down it and you will find a surprise.

From, Derek

I hopped off my bed and walked over to the book shelf. There was the little hole and I put the key in it and turned. The bookshelf flew open and I saw the green slide. I sat down and rode down it. When I got to the bottom I realized I was in a music studio. It had sound proof walls and a little sound booth. I also noticed a mini grand and saw just about every instrument on the wall shelves. There was even a drum set in one corner of the room. I couldn't believe this was all mine. I looked over towards the slide and saw stairs. I climbed them and they led back up to my room. I walked out and the shelf closed behind me. I went over to my bed and unwrapped my phone. I turned it on and saw it had Elizabeth's number in contacts along with Derek's. I went to the music and saw a lot of music. I had 8000 songs. I scrolled through some of them and picked Animal by the Cab and plugged it into my iPod dock. I put the music on low. I then looked over and saw Derek in my doorway.

"Thank you." I told him with a small smile.

"You're Welcome." He responded.

I then heard Elizabeth squealing next door. I went over and saw her room. It was so girly. It had a princess castle bed and a tea set with bears and dolls in the chairs. She had a TV like mine and it had a WII. She had dressers that matched her bed set I'm guessing full of clothes. I noticed she even had a princess dress on with a tiara. Her room was pink and purple with her name spelled out on one wall in white. She also had butterflies hanging down from her ceiling. Her room had a chandelier and looked pretty cool.

"THIS ROOM IS AWESOME!" She yelled running around.

I smiled and saw Derek laughing at her while he sat on her bed.

Derek's POV

I couldn't help but think about what would happen tomorrow.

The Next Day:

Derek's POV

I got up in the morning and went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, toast, and smoothies. When I was done and everything was ready. I went upstairs to wake Cameron and Elizabeth. I walked into Cameron's room and saw him sprawled out on the bed sleeping peacefully. I went over to him and shook him trying to get him to wake up.

"Cameron time to wake up." I told him while shaking him.

"Come one get up." I said while still shaking him.

"There is bacon." I said hoping that will get him up.

He lifted his head and sat up in bed.

"Come on its breakfast time." I told him walking out of his room to get Elizabeth who was already awake.

I walked into her room and she was watching cartoons in her bed.

"Breakfast is ready. Why don't you come eat?" I told her and walked out and down stairs to the kitchen.

After breakfast the workers came back and started the repairs again. I decided we could all go outside in the back yard and go swimming in the pool.

"Why don't you two go get ready and change into your swimsuits. We can go swimming." I told them.

"Ok!" Elizabeth replied while hopping out of her seat and running up the stairs.

Cameron just nodded and got out of his seat and walked up the stairs.

Cameron's POV

I closed the door to my room and went over to my closet. I saw that my swim trunks and tank tops were over there. I picked out a black pair of swim trunks that said Quicksilver and a red and gray tank. I then changed and went down stairs. I went to the backyard and saw that there was a trampoline, pool and hot tub, TV, basketball hoop and a fire pit area with a grill top area. Elizabeth came out with Derek. I took my tank top off and did a cannon ball into the pool trying to splash as much water as I could. I heard Elizabeth scream and saw I soaked her and I got out of the pool and seeing she was near the edge and I pushed her in. I didn't see where Derek was and I felt someone pick me up and throw me into the pool. Once I reached the surface I looked at Derek and laughed shaking my head. He then threw a basketball toward me and I caught it. We played two on one. Elizabeth was on my team and we had to try to get passed Derek and make a basket. We scored 3 baskets and he scored 2. When we were done swimming it was already noon and the workers were done with the other part of the house. I got out and dried off putting my tank back on and went inside with Elizabeth and Derek to see the rest of the house. We walked through the house and he showed us the play room and the indoor jungle Jim. The rest of the house was pretty cool but I really liked the indoor jungle Jim. Elizabeth and I went back outside with Derek and he grilled hot dogs and we went and jumped on the trampoline. When lunch was ready we ate over at the table near the grill.

"I have some people I would like you guys to meet later." He told us.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You will see." He told us.

"Derek are we a part of your pack now?" Elizabeth asked Derek.

"Yes. You both are and later today you get to meet the rest of the pack." He told us.

Elizabeth nodded and took a drink of her water and we finished our lunch.

Later that night…..

I was in my room playing Black OPS Infinitive when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Derek answer it and invite the people who rang the doorbell inside. I kept playing my game and finally made it to level 10. I saved the game and shut the Xbox and TV off. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of grey Levi skinny jeans, baby blue rip curl tee shirt, and Supra Vaider black high tops. I did my hair with a messy look to it, but not like bed head. When I was dressed and my hair was done I went down stairs. I stood over near the couch near Elizabeth. I saw three other guys and two girls and they all seemed surprised to see me and Elizabeth. But, at the same time they looked happy.

"Guys this is Elizabeth and Cameron. My kids." He told the three boys and two girls.

"Cameron Elizabeth this is Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison." He told us while pointing to each of them.

I nodded and Elizabeth went over to the girls and started to talk to them. I walked over and sat down on the couch. I took my phone out and started to play Clash of Clans.

"So, Cameron how old are you?" The boy named Scott asked me.

"Eight." I told him.

I liked them I guess I just didn't know them so it made me nervous. I put my phone back in my pocket and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Derek's POV

He worried me. Cameron was so distant, but maybe it was just because he's shy. I guess he gets that from me.

"Does he like me?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah he is just shy. He'll get over it once he knows you…. I think." I told him.

"Ok. That's a real confidence booster. Thanks." Scott replied.

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to go skate out back? That might get him to warm up to you." I told Scott.

"You have ramps?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah I had them put in and it's a miniature skate park. When I first met them I learned he played the piano and he had a skateboard by it." I told him.

"Oh. Ok. I'll go ask him." Scott told me.

Cameron's POV

I decided on milk to drink. While I was pouring it the boy that goes by Scott came into the kitchen with the boy Stiles. I put the milk away after I poured a cup and drank my milk. When I was done I looked at them.

"Hello Cameron! Do you want to go outback and skateboard with us?" The kid named Scott asked me with way too much enthusiasm. I looked at them and just stared. He's talking to me like I am five. Ok then.

"No." I told them walking upstairs.

Once I was in my room I grabbed my board and dropped into the park from the ramp that was connected to my balcony. I started to shred and I entered the bowl. I stopped for a minute and plugged my headphones into my phone and put my music on. I put the buds in my ears and started to skate again.

Isaac's POV

"I see he blew you off." I told Scott.

"Yeah. I don't understand why though. Kids love me." Scott told me.

"Not that kid." Stiles told Scott grinning.

Scott socked Stiles in the arm and Stiles shrieked.

"Hey! That's my good arm." Stiles told Scott.

"Hey here is an idea why don't you treat the kid like he is eight not four." I told them.

I walked out towards the backdoor and opened it going outside. I went over the ramps and sat down on the edge of the bowl. He stopped skating and noticed I was there.

"Don't stop on my account. I'm just here to watch. You're really good, oh and by the way Scott and Stiles are ok guys, they just aren't very good with kids." I told Cameron.

"No kidding." He told me and put his buds back in his ears and started to skate again.

I was surprised that he actually talked to me. But, I guess that's good at least he doesn't not like me. I just wish Scott and Stiles good luck because they don't know how to handle kids.

Elizabeth's POV

I love Lydia and Allison so much. They are so fab and love tea parties. They love princesses and Lydia even did my hair! I love being in Derek's pack even though we just met him I feel like I should call him dad. Yeah he is my dad so from now on I am calling him dad!

"What color dress do you want to put on?" Lydia asked me.

We were getting ready to have a tea party.

"I want to wear the purple one with Jasmine on it." I told her.

"Ok here you go." Lydia handed me the dress and I went to change into it.  
I absolutely love this night it is so much fun. I don't think I have ever been this happy!

Derek's POV

"Scott. Stiles." I called.

"What?" They both answered.

"Don't worry about Cameron right now he will get used to you and tomorrow is your chance because we are going to Disney Land. Don't tell Cameron or Elizabeth it's a surprise. It's their welcome gift from the pack." I told them.

The pack left when it was getting dark and I put Cameron and Elizabeth to bed so they would have energy for tomorrow.

Stiles POV

I couldn't wait for Disney Land. I know it's for kids, but come on its pretty awesome. I was packing when my dad knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said to my dad.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Packing." I told him.

"For what?" He asked me.

"I'm staying at Scotts this weekend." I told him.

"Ok. Well I am working late tonight so I'll see you Sunday." He told me.

"Night." I told him.

"Night son." He responded.

I finished packing for Disney and went on face time with Scott.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey wats up?" Scott asked me.

"I just finished packing for Disney." I told him.

"Oh and if my dad asks say I am staying at your place for the weekend." I told Scott.

"Ok." He responded.

"Thanks." I told him.

"I don't think I should go to Disney with you guys." Scott told me.

"Why! Dude you have to come! You don't have a choice." I told Scott.

"I don't think Cameron likes me and if he's anything like Derek when he doesn't like something I'm dead." Scott told me.

"Dude he's eight and plus he barely knows you. He's just shy." I told him.

"I hope that's the case." Scott told me.

"Scott it is the case. He's a little eight year old that just doesn't like new people." I told him.

"How could I get him to like me?" He asked me.

"I don't know? Don't try hard though." I told him.

"Ok well I gotta go pack I will see you tomorrow at Derek's." He told me.

"Ok night." I told him signing off.

Derek's POV

The next morning…

I got up at four o clock and packed my clothes and got ready for the long day when it was six am I got Cameron and Elizabeth up and cooked breakfast.

Cameron's POV

When I was done eating I went upstairs and took a shower. When I was done I dried off and put a towel around my waist. I then walked to my closet and closed it behind me. I put on black skinny jeans, white loose fitting thin shirt with a black shirt pocket, grey beanie, and grey Supra high tops.

"Cameron?" I heard Derek call for me.

I walked out of my room and went down stairs to where he was along with Elizabeth.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I need you both to each pack a bag with some clothes because this weekend we are going on a trip." Derek told us.

I nodded and went back up to my room. I put some clothes in a backpack and grabbed my phone, a charger, and headphones. I picked up the bag and walked downstairs. I put the bag where Derek had his. When the pack arrived and everyone was ready to go Derek loaded a Tahoe he rented for everyone to fit and we started our trip.

I was in the back with Isaac and sadly Stiles. Elizabeth, Allison, and Lydia sat in front of us, and Derek and Scott were in the front seat with Derek driving. This drive was taking forever, so I took a nap.

Lydia's POV

I looked back at the guys behind us and saw that Cameron was asleep. I smiled at Isaac and Stiles and turned around to face Allison and Elizabeth. We put in the movie Frozen and Elizabeth sang to all of the songs. When the movie was over we just pulled into our destination. Elizabeth looked up and squealed and I covered my ears. I looked back and saw she woke Cameron up. Elizabeth was practically bouncing out of her seat in excitement and we haven't even seen any princesses yet.

Cameron's POV

I woke up when Elizabeth started squealing. I put my headphones away and sat up in my seat. I looked out the window and saw we were at Disney Land. This was going to be awesome. Derek turned up the radio and a man started talking.

"This next song is the winner for the junior youth singing competition. The winner is Cameron Hale. I hope you guys like this song as much as I do!" The radio announcer said.

I felt everyone turn to me and Derek looked at me through the mirror. I looked down and the song started to play. Derek stopped looking at me and all the girls were awing at my voice playing on the radio, but Stiles and Isaac just sat there in shock at my song.

I've been out on the ocean  
Sailing alone, traveling nowhere  
and you've been running on hard ground  
With just you around  
Your heartbeat's the only sound

But I know, once in a while we will find  
The sound of your heart beats with mine  
And when it's time  
I'll leave the ocean behind  
You'll be like in a movie  
'Cause when it's time  
I'll leave the ocean behind

When the song ended Allison and Lydia turned around started squealing about my singing and how cute I was. I slouched lower in my seat and tried to hide from them. But, we were in a car and I could only go so far. When Derek parked I couldn't wait to get out. Everyone opened their doors and I got out after Isaac. When I got out I stretched and got my backpack from the way back. I put it on my back and then felt Lydia and Allison grab me and pulled me into a tight hug. I growled and they released me and started playing with my hair and my cheeks. I tried to get away, but they were too obsessed. I finally got free and ran and hid behind Derek and the girls just laughed.

"Looks like you have two big fans." Derek told me.

I smirked at him.

"Why don't we go get checked into our hotel and after we can go ride some rides." Derek told us.

Elizabeth squealed and followed after Derek. I walked next to Isaac and when we got to the hotel we were staying in the hotel people gave Derek the room keys and we headed upstairs to the rooms. When we got there Derek told us the room arrangements.

"The girls get the room on the left and Stiles, Scott, and Isaac get the room in the middle and Cameron and I will get the room on the right. Now we will meet in the lobby in five minutes." He told us all.

I followed Derek into the room and saw that it had a theme of the jungle. I set my bag on one of the beds. I got my phone out and checked the time. It was only nine so we have plenty of time to ride rides today. I waited as Derek went to change and couple minutes later he came out.

"That was a nice song you wrote." He told me.

"Thanks." I responded putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Let's go down to the lobby now." He told me and I followed behind him.

When we got down there Scott, Stiles, and Isaac were down there, but the girls weren't there. We waited and finally ten minutes later they came down. We headed out of the hotel that was in Disney and went to get our wristbands. When we got them we went to ride Magic Mountain first. I rode with Elizabeth and when we got to the top it felt like we were 1000 feet up. I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly the ride dropped and I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. When I got off the ride I sat down on a bench for a second to catch my breath. Once I did we rode a lot of rides. At noon we went to the Disney Diner and ate. After we rode some more rides and when we were done we went over to the ice cream shop. I ordered a scoop of cookie dough and we went and sat down outside with everyone else. I started to lick my ice cream when three girls that looked my age walked over to me.

"You're cute." One girl told me.

I just looked at her.

"You should totally ride some rides with us." Another girl told me.

"You have great style we should date." A girl in pink told me.

A girl in blue just looked at me and smirked shaking her head.

I looked them.

"No thanks." I told them and turned back around to eat my ice cream.

"If you change your mind here is my number. I will be here until Sunday and they leave today. Bye." The girl in the blue told me walking away towards her friends.

I looked back at her and smirked. I looked at the number and saw that her name was Chloe and under it was her number. I put the number in my pocket and turned to eat my ice cream. When I was done I wiped my mouth and threw the napkin away.

"Hey Elizabeth when your done do you wanna go the Disaster haunted house?" I asked her.

"It's too scary." She told me and started licking her ice cream again.

"I'll go in it with you." Scott told me.

"Ok." I told him and nodded.

When everyone was done with their ice cream Scott and I got in line for the haunted house and when it was our turn I was really excited. I had Derek hold my phone and Scott and I started walking inside.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Hell Ya!" He said excited, but I could tell he was nervous.

We walked up a flight of stairs and when we got to the top the lights went out. I smirked and kept walking forward. I felt Scott walking behind me and when the lights came on I realized it wasn't Scott. Instead it was a bloody zombie looking thing and I jumped a little, but lost interest in the zombie and went to find Scott.

"Scott?" I called out for him.

I didn't get a response so I ran the way we came in. I found Scott at the entrance and he looked like he was confused.

"Why'd you ditch me?" I asked him.

"Some man told me to get out and said I was too old for the house." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know, but let's go find the others." He told me.

We found Derek outside of a princess ride, but everyone else wasn't there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Derek.

"Riding the princess roller coaster." He told me smirking.

I laughed and shook my head in amusement.

The rest of the day we rode rides and when it was night we all went back to the hotel and went to bed.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up early the next morning at three am and I got dressed in a pink princess dress and tried to wake up Lydia. She wouldn't wake up so I went over to Allison and she wouldn't wake up either. I jumped from bed to bed and they still wouldn't wake up. I decided to just leave the room and head over to daddy and Cameron's room. I swiped the key I had to their room and opened the door. I saw they were both asleep still and I climbed into Cameron's bed lying next to him and fell asleep.

Lydia's POV

I woke up at eight o clock and saw that Elizabeth wasn't in her bed. This couldn't be happening. She's missing! Derek is going to be so mad. I shook Allison awake.

"ALLISON! WAKE UP!" I yelled as I shook her violently.

"What!" She replied back surprised.

"Elizabeth's missing." I told her.

"You lost her?" Allison asked me.

"No I woke up and she was gone." I told her.

"Derek can't find out though that we lost her." I told Allison.

"I can't find out what?" Derek called from the now open hotel bedroom door.

I jumped a little and looked at Allison hoping she could come up with an explanation.

"We lost Elizabeth!" Allison told Derek.

"What?" Derek asked calmly.

"You lost my daughter." He told us surprised.

"Technically she disappeared sometime last night and now she's gone." I told him.

Derek just looked at us and suddenly we saw Elizabeth come out behind Derek's legs and come sit on the bed.

"You found her?" We asked him.

"She was never lost." Derek told us.

"I woke up at three and you weren't awake so I went to daddy and Cameron's room. I slept with Cameron until daddy woke up." Elizabeth told us.

"Well now that, that is settled why you all go get ready for today." Derek told us walking out and closing the door.

Cameron's POV

I suddenly felt wet and cold and quickly woke up. I growled and saw that I was soaked and Stiles and Scott had a bucket.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed at them. I jumped out of bed and angrily walked toward the bathroom.

I got a towel and took a shower.

When I was done I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I went to my bag and grabbed a grey tee shirt that said RVCA, red skinny jeans, and grabbed my black Supra high tops. I walked back to the bathroom and got dressed. When I was done I hung up my towel and walked out. When I got out here this time Derek was there. I went and got onto my bed and took my phone off the side of my bed. I started to play a game and Derek went and got into the shower. When he was done and ready we went down to the lobby to meet everyone and I saw Chloe coming down the stairs. I didn't know she was staying here. She saw me and came over to me.

"Hey Cameron." She said waving to me.

I looked at her she had on a white button down tank with stones and jean b dazzled shorts.

I nodded towards her.

"Do you maybe want to ride some rides with me. My friends left yesterday and I need another person to ride rides with me because all of the rides need two people." She told me.

I looked at Derek. He nodded yes to me.

"I'll text you when it's time to meet up." He told me.

"Thx." I told him.

I turned to Chloe.

"Let's go." I told her.

We walked out of the hotel and her parents were waiting for us. We went and rode the ball of doom at least twenty times. We rode every ride and finally we needed a break. We decided on ice cream and sat down and ate.

"So where are you from Cameron?" She asked me.

"Beacon Hills." I told her.

"No way! I live there too." She told me surprised.

"Cool." I told her.

"So what school do you go to?" She asked me.

"I will be going to Beacon Elementary." I told her.

"That's where I go!" She told me all excited.

"When do you leave Disney?" She asked me.

"Tonight." I told her.

She frowned and I smiled and we finished our ice cream. When we were done we went and rode some more rides. At 8pm Derek called me. I answered and he told me it was time to come back to the hotel. I told Chloe goodbye and went to my hotel. When I got there we put our luggage in the car and drove back. I sat in the way back and I got stuck with Stiles and Scott two. I grabbed a small blanket and took my shoes off and put them on the floor. I then covered myself with the blanket and got out my phone and headphones. I put my buds into my ears and started to listen to music. We eventually got home and I was tired so I went to bed. I stopped after a while and I started to get car sick. I shut my music off and I put it away. I then put my head between my knees and held my stomach. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like it was on fire.

"Uh Derek. I'm not trying to alarm you, but I think Cameron's gonna puke." Stiles told Derek.

"Cameron you ok?" Derek called out to me.

I looked up at him and nodded yes.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Dad I'm fine honestly." I told him.

Derek's POV

I looked back at Cameron and asked him if he was ok. He looked like he got hit by a truck. I asked him again and he answered with dad in the sentence. I know I haven't known him all his life but just for the time I have known him he hasn't called me dad once. I was really getting concerned. We were almost home and only had 10 more minutes. I kept looking back but he looked like he was fighting off pain. When we got to the house I got him from the back and I carried him into the house because he couldn't walk. I laid him onto the couch. I looked back and saw that Lydia was carrying Elizabeth to bed because she had fallen asleep on the way home. I sat next to Cameron who was laying down holding his head. I put my hand on his and tried taking his pain. I did and I felt his breathing get a little bit calmer and he looked up at me. I took my hand off of him and looked at him. He still looked like he was in pain and was in a fetal position. I remember having this happen to me when I was first changing. I was in a lot of pain at that time and was not in control of my emotions.

"Derek. Maybe you should take him to the hospital." Allison told me.

"No he'll be fine." I told her.

I lifted Cameron's head and flashed my eyes into his and they flashed back gold.

"What did you just do?" Allison asked me.

I got up and walked toward the kitchen I motioned them all over to me and told them what was happening. I told them everything and by the time I looked up Cameron wasn't on the couch.

I checked the whole house and he wasn't there.

Cameron's POV

I needed fresh air so I walked outside and towards the woods. I saw a little bridge and stood near it watching the water flow. That was until I heard a voice.

"What's a young cub doing out here so late?" A man asked me.

"Where is your pack?" He asked me.

I just looked at him and saw he had something in his hand.

"Where is the young she wolf?" He asked me.

I looked at him and tried to back up and realized I was on the rail of the bridge and couldn't go back anymore. I suddenly felt a shock through my body and I screamed out before passing out from the pain.

Derek's POV

I heard him scream. I ran out of the house and I ran towards the woods. I tracked Cameron to a bridge but the scent disappeared. I ran my hand through my hair and I realized that the hunters were back. They had Cameron and when I find them I am going to kill them if they hurt my son.

Cameron's POV

I woke up and saw that I was chained up. I started to freak out and saw I was in a room with weapons and I was hooked to a machine that was connected to my stomach. I tried to break through but I couldn't. Someone walked into the room and it was a woman.

"It's finally nice to meet you Cameron." She told me.

I looked at her.

"Now where is the young she wolf?" She asked me.

"Let me clarify where is your sister?" She asked me.

I just looked at her.

"Not going to talk are we? Well I guess were going to have to do this the hard way. I normally wouldn't hurt children, but in this case I guess I will have to." She told me.

I had no idea what she meant but I really didn't want to stay around to find out. I hope Derek finds me.

A man then came into the room. It was the same man that had brought me here. I saw him pick up a whip and walk towards me. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"You wouldn't go through all this trouble if you just told us what we want." He told me.

"So I am going to ask you one more time. Where is SHE!?" He yelled at me.

I winced at how loud he was and I looked away. He then hit me with the whip across the face. I cried out in pain. He asked me over and over and he kept hitting me. When he stopped I noticed there was someone chained up across the room from me. It was a man. I looked at him wondering who it was. The big man grabbed me by the face so I was looking at him and I tried pulling away, but he had a good grip on me.

"You're making this so difficult than it needs to be." He told me and letting my face go.

I suddenly felt electricity go through my body and I cried out again and passed out.

Peter's POV

I saw him. It was Cameron. Derek's son. He looked just like his father. I saw him when he was only a baby because I helped Paige with the legal documentation for their adoption, but that was it. I didn't tell Derek or anyone about it because Derek was young and didn't need two kids at 17. I couldn't believe that they took a child. He looked only 8 or 9. I don't care who you are or what you are you don't kidnap a child. That's just cruel and wrong and that's coming from me. I had to find a way to get him out of here I owed it to Derek. But, most importantly I owed it to Cameron.

Derek's POV

We searched everywhere for Cameron but he was know where to be found. I had Allison and Scott watch Elizabeth while the rest of us went out searching. I am going to kill who ever took my son.

Peters POV

The man and the woman left and as soon as they did I tried breaking the chains again. I pulled once and heard a snap on my left arm and broke through the chain and I then freed my right arm. I went and walked over to Cameron and unhooked him and carefully got him down. I grabbed my stuff and Cameron's phone. I then opened the door as quietly as I could and I got out. I carried Cameron. Once I got to the house I yelled for Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled.

He came outside and saw I had Cameron. He rushed over to me and took him out of my arms.

"Is he ok?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him.

He walked into the house and I followed him.

I sat down on the couch and Derek laid Cameron on the couch. He sat down and took a look at Cameron. There was a huge gash on his face and he had bruises everywhere. He had a broken leg and a broken wrist. Though Cameron was sleeping he had the look of pain on his face. Poor kid. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

Derek's POV

I was so relieved that Peter brought Cameron home I just couldn't believe that the hunters did this to a child. I noticed he had a broken wrist and leg. He had a big gash on his face and it was dried up with blood. I went to the kitchen and got a wet wash cloth. I came back and cleaned his cut out. I then cleaned the rag off and wiped down the rest of his cuts. I then propped him up. The rest of the pack came in and gasped when they saw Cameron and how bad of a shape he was in.

"Isaac can you help me for a second?" I asked him.

"Yeah what do you need me to do?" He asked me.

"I need you to hold Cameron down while I pop his leg and wrist back into place." I told Isaac.

He came over and held Cameron down and I grabbed Cameron's leg. I counted to three and snapped it into place. Cameron woke up and screamed out and shifted. He struggled against Isaac.

"Hold him down!" I told Isaac.

Once Cameron saw where he was he calmed down and I saw tears come to his eyes.

"..That hurt…" He said in gasps shifted back.

"I know buddy." I told him

"We have to pop your wrist into place and the pain will be over." I told him.

He nodded and I counted to three and popped his wrist. Cameron winced and closed his eyes. Cameron then sighed and fell asleep. He looked so worn out. I saw he was starting to heal and I relaxed a bit. I looked over to Peter.

"Thank you." I told him.

"You're welcome." He told me

Peter then told me about the Mexican hunters and how they are looking for Elizabeth "The she Wolf" and how they tried to get Cameron to tell them and how he wouldn't. I was surprised and mad at the same time. I thanked him again and told him he could stay as long as he needed. I brought Cameron up to his room and put him into his bed. I sat in his desk chair and eventually fell asleep. I was just relieved my son was ok.

Elizabeth's POV

I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and went to Cameron's room. I crawled up into his bed and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up before he did and I went downstairs. I turned the TV on and decided to watch Princess and the Frog. I went to the kitchen and got a juice box and went back to the couch. When it was eight o clock I heard dad get up and he came into the living room.

"Morning!" I told him excitedly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Good." I told him.

"Oh…Today Lydia and Allison are taking you shopping." He told me.

"Really! Yay!" I said excitedly and squealed.

The movie ended and Allison and Lydia showed up. I went and ran up to them hugging them. I was so excited for our shopping day I couldn't wait to go.

Derek's POV

After Lydia and Allison left with Elizabeth for their shopping trip I went upstairs to check on Cameron. I opened his door and saw that he was still sleeping. I turned and went to close his door when I hear a voice.

"Wait." He called out to me in barely a whisper.

I turned around.

"Thank you." He told me.

"You're welcome." I told him.

Cameron's POV

After Derek left my room I curled up in my bed and I felt the warm wet tears roll down my face. I was so glad that I was no longer in that dark place chained up like an animal. I was still in pain from the beatings and electricity shocks I had endured. I didn't want to tell Derek what I was feeling because I didn't want him to worry about me. I don't want to be a burden. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

Scott's POV

I was with Stiles heading to my house when Derek called. I answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! D-man wat up!" Stiles yelled to Derek.

I couldn't stop laughing so hard.

"Are you done?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Stiles told Derek.

"I need you both to come to my house. Scott we are going to do some training and Stiles I need you to keep an eye on Cameron." Derek told us.

"Why can't Isaac watch Cameron?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Because I asked you to and Isaac is training with Scott and me." Derek told Stiles.

"Ok we'll be there." I told Derek.

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. Stiles turned the Jeep around and we headed towards Derek's place. When we got there we headed inside and Derek was there waiting for us.

"Stiles. Cameron's upstairs asleep. If anything is wrong just call me and I will be here in under three minutes. Scott, Isaac, and I will be at the warehouse training. The girls should be back later." Derek told Stiles.

"Let's go Scott." Derek told me walking out the front door.

Stile's POV

After Derek and Scott left I went to the living room and turned the TV on. After 30 minutes I decided to go upstairs to check on Cameron. When I got upstairs I opened his door and peeked inside. He was awake in his bed and playing Xbox.

"Do you want to play?' He asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said coming in his room and grabbing a controller. I turned it on and played second player.

We played for about an hour until it was lunch time. I turned my controller off and put it on its charger.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Cameron.

He shook his head yes and we headed down stairs.

I went to the kitchen and made mac and cheese with hot dogs. After we were done eating I put the movie Spider man 2 on.

Elizabeth's POV

I was so excited when daddy told me that Lydia and Allison were taking me shopping. I love shopping so much! We have already been in like 25 stores and we were going into Claire's right now. I ran into the store and I went to the back where they had the princess accessories and squealed at the sight of a big pink tiara. I tried to reach it, but it was on the top rack. Lydia came up behind me and got the tiara down for me.

"Thank you Lydia!" I squealed putting the tiara on in front of a mirror.

"It's Fab!" I told Lydia.

She just laughed with Allison and watched me try on bows and tiaras.

I got the pink tiara and a purple one. I also got a cute pink bow. When we left Claire's I asked if I could go play on the playground. I ran over to the playground and climbed up the ropes to the slide. I got to the top and I slid down the slide. I kept playing and I got tired of the slide so I decided to climb the jungle Jim and I climbed to the very top.

"Elizabeth! Get down from there!" I heard Lydia yell to me.

"Why? It's not even that high." I said looking down.

"Come on Elizabeth this isn't funny." Allison called up to me.

I looked at them and was about to come down, but the more I looked down the higher I really seemed. I crawled back to the top and held on to the pole.

"I can't get down!" I yelled to Allison and Lydia.

"AHHHHH GET ME DOWN!" I yelled really getting scared.

I started to get tears in my eyes and I wiped them with my hand. I then kept holding on for dear life.

"I'm coming hold on tight!" Allison told me.

I did and she climbed the jungle Jim and grabbed me by the waist when she got to me. I held on and when we reached the ground and were back to Lydia she put me down. I looked at the ground too embarrassed to look at them.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" Allison asked me leaning down to my level.

I nodded and kept looking at the floor.

"Well I think we have had a long day shopping. Why don't we go grab something to eat then we'll head home." Lydia told me.

I nodded and held both of their hands on the way to the food court.

After we ate Lydia drove us home.

Scott's POV

I left Derek's with Isaac and Stiles and we headed to my house. When we got there my mom's car was out front meaning she got off work early. When we got inside there was a dinner set up and mom was cooking.

"What's the occasion?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise." She told me smiling.

All of a sudden I heard someone come up behind me and hug me.

"Little Brother!" Yelled my sister Sam.

"Ha-ha-ha hey! Sammie!" I yelled surprised she was here.

"Sam!" Stiles yelled and joined the hug.

"Stiles. You're suffocating me..." She said trying to pry him off.

When he let go she looked behind us and to Isaac.

"Oh um Isaac this is my older sister Sam." I told him.

"Sam this is my friend Isaac." I told her.

They nodded at each other and we all sat down at the table.

"So, Sam when do you have to go back to New York?" I asked her.

"Actually. I'm staying here in Beacon Hills for a while." She told me.

I smiled at her and looked over at Stiles who had a big grin on and looked so happy.

When dinner was over I went upstairs and Stiles and Isaac followed. When we got to my room I closed the door.

"Just to clarify, Sam doesn't know anything about werewolves and I'm planning on keeping it that way." I told Stiles and Isaac.

"Ok. That's probably best." Stiles said.

I nodded and we hung out and played video games the rest of the night until we all fell asleep.

Sam's POV

I got up early in the morning and I put a sports bra on and running shorts. I put my purple Nike's on and put my hair back. Once I had my IPod and headphones I started my run. I took the back path through the woods and I ran all the way and I found a little bridge and I saw a house. I stopped for a minute and I thought I recognized it. I shook my head giving up on trying to figure it out and I just kept running. When I was done I went back home and got into the shower. After I went and got dressed and then went downstairs to find mom getting ready to go for work.

"Sam. Can you make sure Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are up by eight. I am working late tonight and will be home at ten pm. I love you and will see you tomorrow." She told me grabbing her keys and coffee heading out the door.

It was only six and I decided to go upstairs to my room and give my friend Lilly a call. On my way to my room I heard Scott talking to someone and I then heard a crash. I went over to his room and I opened the door. I didn't expect it but there was another guy who looked like he was about to leave, in there besides Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. But, boy did he look familiar.

"I'm kind of surprised I never knew you swung for the other team Scotty boy. I guess I just expected you to be sneaking girls out not guys." I said to him with sarcasm.

Stiles laughed and so did Isaac. Scott just glared at me and I smirked at him. I then turned around and walked to my room.

Derek's POV

I went to Scott's house and I climbed through his window. When I was in I kicked Scott waking him up.

"Derek! What the Hell!" He yelled at me.

"Shhh keep it down." I told him.

By this point Stiles and Isaac were up and wondering what I was there for.

"I need you guys to watch Cameron and Elizabeth for me while I run some errands later today when you are out of school." I told them.

"Sure. We'll be there." Scott told me.

Stiles then got up and tripped and knocked over a lamp. Just as I was about to leave a girl came into Scotts' room. I looked at her. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't think of where or how I recognized her. I smiled at the joke she said and jumped out of the window. Whoever she was I wanted to meet her.

Cameron's POV

I woke up in the morning and I went and took a shower and when I was done I went into my closet. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hoody that said RVCA. When I was dressed I grabbed my phone and went down stairs. When I was down there I saw Derek sitting at the counter eating breakfast with Elizabeth. I went and sat down next to Elizabeth and she looked at me. I gave her a small smile and grabbed an apple. I took a bite and Derek got up and stood across from us.

"Today at three forty I am having Scott, Stiles, and Isaac come to watch you both. I have some errands I have to do." Derek told us.

I nodded and took another bite of my apple.

I finished eating and I threw the apple core away.

"Cameron do you want to watch Cinderella with me?" Elizabeth asked me.

I didn't really want to, but I still nodded and followed her to the living room. We watched Cinderella and after we headed to the Jungle Jim. We started to climb and we decided to race to see who could complete the course the fastest. I won two times and I let her win the third time.

We played for about two hours and it was now eleven.

Derek left and Stiles, Scott, and Isaac came over.

Scott's POV

I was with Stiles and Isaac at Derek's house when I got a call from Sam.

"Where are you?" She asked me.

"Out with Stiles and Isaac." I told her.

"Yeah well get your ass over here. I need your help." She told me whispering.

"Why are you whispering? What's wrong?" I asked her panicked.

"Just get over here as fast as you can." She whispered to me and hung up.

I hung up and I looked at Stiles and Isaac panicked.

"We gotta go. Sam is in trouble." I told them.

"We can't just leave Cameron and Elizabeth here." Stiles told me.

"They can come." I told them.

We all got into Stiles jeep and drove quickly to my house. I got out as fast as I could and opened the front door. Isaac was behind me and we went and walked to the living room. There I saw Sam in a corner and there were black ninjas in the living room. They turned towards us and their eyes glowed red. There was three of them and they were walking towards us. I got in my fighting stance prepared to attack. I shifted and ran at it and attacked. One of them grabbed me and threw me at a wall. Isaac attacked and they threw him aside like a rag doll. I got back up and attacked again and this time I got cut in the side by one of their swords. I dropped and held my side. Stiles came rushing in and saw us there on the floor. He grabbed a bat from the side and came at the ninjas and tried to hit one but it went straight through. He backed up and went to the closest wall. Derek suddenly came out of know where and came at the ninjas. They through him aside and he kept attacking. Isaac got up and attacked a ninja. Suddenly the ninjas disappeared in thin air. Sam got up and walked towards me. She didn't looked scared and looked way calmer than I expected. She got up and went to the bathroom and brought back a first aid kit. I sat up.

"Don't move." She told me.

She lifted my shirt and there was black coming out of the cut. She cleaned it out and put a crème on it. Then put the kit away.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked her confused.

"There is nothing to freak out about." She told me.

Giving me her hand to help me up.

"But, there is a reason to freak out. You just found out that were werewolves. If I were you I would be freaking out." I told her.

"Well you're aren't me." She told me.

Sam's POV

I saw the man again. He was trying to get up and he looked like he was hurt. I went over to him and offered him my hand.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Thanks. I'm Derek." He told me reaching out to grab my hand.

I pulled him up.

"Derek as in Hale?" I asked him.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked me.

"Sam." I said pointing to myself.

"Oh my god! Sam! I haven't seen you in forever!" Derek told me hugging me.

I hugged him back.

"What is happening?" Scott asked Stiles. I just laughed.

"You're so grown up." I told him.

"You too." He told me letting go.

"Wow. Ok. Will someone tell me what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Ha-ha calm down Scotty." I told him smiling.

"When we were younger Derek and I were the best of friends." I told him.

"Oh and how did I not know about this?" Scott asked me.

"You were like two at the time little brother." I told him laughing.

He stopped talking and we started to clean up the room. Suddenly I saw Cameron and Elizabeth enter the house. They saw me and came running towards me.

"Sam!" They yelled.

I caught them in my arms and hugged them tight.

"How are you guys? Is Derek taking good care of you?" I asked them

They both nodded yes and hugged me again.

"Good." I told them.

I released them and stood up.

"How do you know them?" Derek asked me.

"I was given their case when they were abandoned by their Adoptive parents. They lived with me for a while until my boss got mad at me one day and called child services and they took them to an orphanage. I see they found you though. I couldn't believe they were your kids but when I saw the birth certificates and it had your name I knew they were your kids. I heard about the fire a few years back, but never truly knew if you were alright. I'm glad you are." I told him.

He looked at me and looked to Cameron and Elizabeth.

"Thank you." He told me.

"Hey don't sweat it." I replied.

We hugged again and this time with Cameron and Elizabeth between us.

We finally let go and we started to clean again and when we were all done it was already dinnertime.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I told them.

"Why don't we all go to my place and we can grill and go swimming." Derek said.

We got into Stiles jeep and Derek ran. When we got to Derek's house we went out back and started grilling. That night we all swam and ate burgers. After we all watched a movie and I got to tuck Cameron and Elizabeth into bed. I was so happy that Cameron and Elizabeth had Derek in their lives they seemed so happy.

I left Derek's house with Stiles, Scott, and Isaac and we headed back to our house. When got home I got ready for bed and I heard Stiles talking to Scott.

"What are we going to do about the ninjas?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know. We have to talk to Derek about that tomorrow." Scott told Stiles.

I then zoned out and climbed into bed and slept really well that night.

Melissa M. POV

I walked into Scott's room and I saw that he was sleeping upside down and sprawled out on the bed and Stiles was halfway dangling off the bed.

"Boy's." I said trying to get them up.

"Scott. Stiles." I tried. With still no response.

I grabbed a pillow and hit Scott. I heard him growl and I hit him again. He growled again and jumped up.

"Hey! Don't be growling at me. I will ground your ass! Come on get up. You have school and I have work." I told him throwing the pillow at him.

I walked out of his room and went down stairs and saw Sam making breakfast. I thanked her and told her to make sure Scott and Stiles didn't skip school. I then left for work.

Sam's POV

I heard a knock at the door and answered it. Derek was standing on the step.

"Can you watch Cameron and Elizabeth for me for a little while?" Derek asked me.

"Of course." I told him smiling.

"Thank you." He told me.

He then left with Scott, Isaac and Stiles.

I got ready and drove over to Derek's and saw that Cameron and Elizabeth had chalk in their hands.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked them smiling.

"Were drawing on the driveway." Elizabeth told me.

"Wanna join us?" Cameron asked me.

"Ide be delighted." I told them and followed them out to the driveway.

Elizabeth showed me a picture she drew and it was of her, Cameron, Derek, and I. We were holding hands and it said family above it. I smiled. I then went over to see what Cameron was drawing and it was a wolf howling at the moon. I grabbed a blue and black piece of chalk and started to draw. I didn't know what I was going to draw, but I wasn't really worried about that. We drew for a little while and I decided we should go out to town. I grabbed Derek's keys to his Camaro and all three of us got into it. I drove and we finally got to town. I pulled into the ice cream shop and we got ice cream. When we were done we got back into the car and I took them to the big outdoor kid's park they had near the mall. I got out of the car and let them out. They ran to the playground.

Derek's POV

"What are we going to do about the ninjas?" Scott asked me.

"I don't know." I told him.

"But, what I do know is that we have to kill them." I told them.

"Why is your first thought you have, have to do with killing that someone or something you don't like." Scott stated.

"You got a better idea?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do in a matter of fact. Why don't we try to figure out what were up against and then go from there." He told me.

"We don't have TIME Scott." I told him.

Elizabeth's POV

"Do you like Derek?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam told me.

"Do you like him enough to marry him?" She asked me.

"Umm…I don't think he likes me like that." I told her.

"Trust me he likes, likes you." I told her.

"You think so?" She asked me unsure.

"I know so." I told her.

I saw Sam smile.

She clearly liked Derek. The lovvveee way.

Cameron's POV

I was up in my room playing BOC on my Xbox when suddenly a black ninja appeared in my room. I got up and started backing up towards my door. I growled at it and before I reached the door another ninja came behind me blocking my way out. One of them came at me and grabbed me. I felt a burn behind my ear and I passed out.

When I woke I was on the floor. The ninjas were gone and I went to the bathroom to check behind my ear. I looked and saw a backwards 5. I didn't know what it meant, but I don't think it's good. I walked down stairs and into the living room where Derek was and I showed him the mark. He looked relieved.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It means were not what they want." He told me.

"What do you mean? We're not who they want? "I asked him.

"There looking for a Kitsune it's a creature that does bad. We have nothing to worry about." He told me.

But, I could hear his heart beat and it was uneven and I could tell there was something we had to worry about. He just didn't want me knowing. That's understandable though I mean he just wants to protect me. Derek walked out of the room and I replayed what just happened in my head over and over.

Derek's POV

I called Scott and told him about the ninja that was just here and he told me he, Isaac, Allison, and a girl named Kira went to get Lydia because somehow she got kidnaped and a bad Kitsune that just possessed Stiles is now going after Lydia. I tried to tell him to wait, but he hung up. What was happening!

Allison's POV

Everything was fine and going well until the evil Stiles ordered the ninjas to kill everyone. Kira, Scott, and I were fighting the Ninjas. While Isaac helped get Lydia to safety. I was doing well until I felt a plunge in my chest. I collapsed to the ground and Scott caught me.

I was in the arms of Scott. My first love. This is how I imagined my death. In the arms of someone I loved. I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't cry I just smiled because I got my wish.

"Tell my dad..." I tried to get it out but I felt the coldness pass over me. I felt a tightening in my heart and sudden stillness.

Scott's POV

"ALLISON!" I yelled trying to wake her up.

But, I knew she was dead because her heart was not beating anymore. I held her tight and cried. I looked up and saw her dad and he looked horrified.

"Scott." He looked at me with a pain in his eyes that he was trying to mask.

I looked at Allison and I kissed her forehead. I got up and laid her down. I felt a pain in my body and it was the pain of loss. What am I supposed to do now?

Narrator's POV

Allison's Funeral Later that Week…

It was dark. Everyone was in black suits and black dresses. Everyone was saddened and no one was talking. It was stillness and quiet.

That was until Cameron and Elizabeth went up to the stand and Cameron had his guitar I his hand.

They did a duet and it was of Taylor Swifts 'Safe and Sound'.

I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone-

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

When the song finished they walked down and Elizabeth left a flower on Allison's casket and Cameron left a CD that was the song he just played on the casket. They went and sat down next to Derek.

It started to rain and everyone was motionless just letting the rain and some tears fall.

TWO WEEKS AFTER ALLISON'S DEATH

TO BO CONTINUED...


	2. PART 2

Cameron's POV

I woke up the next day and it was our first day at our new school. I put on a pair of maroon skinny jeans, a black shirt that was loose and had a thin pocket, and lastly I put on my grey Supra high tops. I did my hair and when I was done I grabbed my back pack and I headed down stairs. Derek was cooking breakfast and Elizabeth was eating. I sat down next to her and ate an apple. When I was done eating I went upstairs to brush my teeth and I grabbed my phone. Derek then drove us to Beacon Hills Elementary School. I was put in fourth grade and Elizabeth was put in third. I guess it had something to do with the placement testing and I scored high. Derek dropped us off and I looked at the map and walked Elizabeth to her class room. When she was there I went to the next building where my class was and I walked inside. There were kids running around and screaming. I handed the note to the teacher and she showed me my seat. She then called the class to sit down and they all quieted down a bit.

"Class this is Cameron Hale he is your new class mate. Make him feel welcome." The teacher told the class.

I was sitting next to a girl that had pig tails on my right and a boy that had spiked hair and smelled really bad. This day was going to be interesting.

Half way through the teaching I heard a group of girls behind me giggling saying I was cute and totally date able. I smirked and shook my head. None of these girls are my type. Well that is except one girl who was sitting behind the boy with the spiked hair. I recognized her from Disney land. She was the girl that I got ice cream with and spent the whole day riding rides with. I remember her telling me she lived in Beacon Hills but not that we would be in the same class. I felt a small smile come to my lips and I turned around facing the teacher again. When it was recess time I packed my work in my backpack and three girls came up to me as I lined up to go out. I then realized I knew these girls. They were Chloe's friends. I remember they were the girls that were hitting on me the whole time at Disney.

"See this is destiny." One girl told me.

"Not a chance." I told her trying to walk past them. But, they blocked me from being able to leave.

"It is and you can't deny it. Plus you better stick with us or your little secret will be out." One girl said.

"What secret?" I asked them.

"The one where your whole family are werewolves." One girl whispered.

"What? That's ridiculous." I told them.

"Don't deny it. Your packs been here for the longest time." One girl told me.

"Don't worry were werewolves too and that's why we should all stick together." Another girl told me.

"You all are really crazy. Can you please move so I can go to recess?" I asked them.

Suddenly one girl stabbed me in the side. But, when I looked down it was claws. I felt anger like I was going to shift, but I kept it together.

"We stick together. Or I will expose you." She told me.

"How are you going to do that without exposing yourself?" I asked her wincing cause her claws were still in my side.

Suddenly a teacher came by and asked if everything was alright and the girl who had her claws in me told me to smile or she would go deeper. I smiled and the teacher walked away. I then felt her go deeper and I groaned.

"I have my ways. Plus when my father challenges your father for Alpha and my father wins then I get whatever I want and I'll have the power to kick you out of the pack. That is if you don't date me. You'll be a weak omega. So I suggest you do as I tell you to." She told me smiling.

She released me and retracted her claws. I looked at my side and walked to the bathroom. I wiped the blood off and my side was healing. You couldn't see the blood on my shirt because it was black and I was thankful for that. But, there were four holes in the side from where her claws went through. I walked to my backpack and got out my RVCA hoody and put it on. When I was done I went outside and out to recess. But, when I got there it was time to go back to class. I walked back to class and we got out early today because it was a half day. Derek picked me and Elizabeth up after school and when we got home I went up to my room. I took my shirt off and put a new clean one on.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Then why did I smell blood?" He asked me.

"I fell." I told him hoping he wouldn't tell I was lying.

"Spill it." He told me seriously.

I sat down on my bed and looked at him.

"When I was at school today and I was heading out for recess when three girls that came up to me at Disney land approached me at school. One girl said if I didn't hang out with them and be their friend then they would expose that my whole family are werewolves. She said that her father is going to challenge you for alpha and that she will have a lot of power when 'her dad wins' and if I don't date her then she will banish me from the pack and make me an omega. All of that was said while she shoved her claws into my side and they created a circle around me so know body could see what she was doing. At one point a teacher came by and the one with the claws in my side told me to smile or she would go deeper. I smiled and the teacher passed. When the teacher was out of site she dug deeper. I pushed back the urge to shift and they let me go. I went to the bathroom and I cleaned up my side. I put on my hoody to cover up the holes in my shirt." I told him.

"That's it." I told him.

"Are you healed?" He asked me.

"Almost it's just little scratches." I told him lifting my shirt to show him.

He looked at me and frowned. He then walked out and down stairs. I followed him and sat down next to Peter who was on the couch.

"I'm not leaving you alone at school. Peter's going to be your new class assistant." Derek told me.

"But, Dad I'm fine…" I tried to tell him.

"You don't have a choice." He told me.

I nodded and looked at Peter who didn't look like he was going to even try to argue with Derek.

Suddenly there was pounding at the door. I looked at Derek. He opened the door and a man was at the door. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, and Elizabeth came in the room.

"You're the Hale alpha." The man said in discuss.

"Yeah and…" Derek said.

"I'm challenging you for alpha." The man told Derek.

Scott then ran at the man in his wolf form and attacked the man and pinned him down and roared. Derek smirked and Scott got off of the man. The man then ran off the porch and left the property. Derek was still smiling and Scott shifted back. He closed the front door and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He came back over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Peter is your new class assistant. You're not going alone." Derek told me.

"Who was that man?" Allison asked.

"There is a group of werewolves in the area and they are all betas. They have no alpha and that man clearly was dumb enough to try to act tuff and Scott clearly showed him up easily. I don't know how many there are so we have to stay alert. They shouldn't even be in our territory it's a pack rule. The sooner they realize they need to leave the better." Derek told us.

The next day…..

I got up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, dark grey diamond hoody, and my usual grey shoes. I did my hair and grabbed my bag going down stairs. I ate and brushed my teeth. Peter came with us and brought us to school. Derek stayed at the house. I dropped off Elizabeth at her class room like I did yesterday and then headed to my class room, but today I had Peter with me. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat. Peter went over to the teacher and she gave him a name tag so the kids knew his name.

"Class this is our class assistant. His name is Mr. Peter and he will help you if you need it." She told the class.

During class when I was writing in my workbook a note was stuck to my desk. I picked it up and read it. It said:

-Meet us by the field or else.

Signed by, Chanel.

I'm guessing that's one of the girls in the group. I looked back at them and glared. She then extended her claws and was tapping them on her desk. I was about to put the not in my pocket when someone came over to me and held out their hand. I looked up and saw it was Peter. I handed him the note and he took it. He opened it and read it. He then looked at me. He then whispered so low that no one but, I could hear.

"Who's Chanel?" He asked me.

"The girl who has her claws out." I told him.

I saw him look around the room and I could tell he found her. He looked at me.

"She looks pleasant." He said to me with sarcasm.

"As pleasant as the devil." I added.

He smirked.

When it was time for recess I lined up. We started to walk out and I felt a scratch on my wrist. I looked down and saw a scratch on my wrist. I looked to my right and saw Chanel and she smiled at me. I glared at her. I felt my wrist heal and there was no blood because she barely scratched the surface. When we got to the playground the teacher told us to go play. I got out of the line and I walked the opposite way that Chanel's group was walking. I saw that Chloe was with them and I wanted to go talk to her, but she was with Chanel. I went over to where the boy's in my class were and they were playing Cops and Robbers. I was about to play, but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Chanel's group was behind me. But, Chloe wasn't with them.

"What?" I asked Chanel annoyed.

"What did I tell you? Huh. I told you to meet us in the fields. But, since you can't follow simple directions I guess I have to escort you there. And if you don't cooperate I will hurt Chloe." She told me.

She growled at me but it was low and none of the guys noticed it. I started walking and she grabbed my hand like we were holding hands.

"If you try to release my hand I will dig my claws into your hand so hard you won't be able to heal." She told me.

I growled at her and once we were at the field and out of the teachers eye sight she dug her claws into my hand. I gasped and I tried to get her to let go. I don't know why but this hurt worse than it did yesterday. Her claws were deep enough and she was rubbing her claws against my bone. I clenched my jaw and she laughed at me. The other two girls stood in front of us and I saw them extend their claws. I groaned. Chanel sat down and that forced me to as well. The other two girls sat down in front of us and one girl dug her claws in my thigh and I gasped. She smiled and I felt them go deeper. The other girl thought it was funny and dug her claws in my other thigh. They started to wiggle their hands which made the pain worse. I was about to shift when I saw Peter walk over to us. He looked at them with wide eyes and they immediately retracted their claws and let go of me. Chanel released my hand. They looked terrified.

"Stay away from Cameron. Or you will be in a lot of trouble." Peter told them.

"Now go." He told them.

They got up and ran towards the playground. I looked up at Peter relieved and wiped the blood from my hand on my pants. I felt my hand start to heal.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine." I told him trying to get up, but I felt a huge wave of pain come from my legs and I gasped. I then fell back down.

I looked at him.

"Why weren't you out here?" I asked him.

"I was in the nurse helping a girl who fell down and scraped her knees." He told me.

I nodded.

"Which girl?" I asked him.

"Her names Chloe I think." He told me.

I growled and tried to get up again. I felt the pain again and fell down again.

"Let me help you up." He told me.

Peter grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet. I then held onto him and limped my way to the playground with his help.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" The teacher asked. Worried because I was limping.

"I fell off the playground." I told her and she actually believed it.

"Peter please take him to the nurse." She asked him.

He nodded and once we were in the hall he brought me to the nurse. There wasn't anyone in there thankfully.

"Do you need help cleaning out the wounds?" He asked me.

"No." I told him.

"I'll be right back I'm going get you a pair of shorts and some bandages." He told me.

"I don't need bandages." I told him.

"You do until the wounds stop bleeding." He told me.

I nodded and limped over to the bathroom. Wincing every step of the way. I sat down on the bench in there and I took off my shoes and then my pants. I grabbed the 1st aid kit that was on the bench and I put rubbing alcohol on the wounds. I held my breath when I did because it stung horribly. When it was done stinging I wiped the blood away and grabbed a cloth and applied pressure that hurt a lot. I heard Peter talking to someone.

"What are you looking for?" The woman voice asked.

"Shorts. A boy peed his pants." Peter told the nurse.

I shook my head at his excuse but it worked.

"What size does he need?" The woman asked.

"Youth Medium. Preferably black." Peter told her.

"Here you go." I heard the woman say.

"Oh and can I get some bandages? We ran out in our class room." Peter told the woman.

"Of course." She told Peter.

"Well I have to go take care of some hearing tests. Can you handle him?" She asked.

"Yeah I got it." Peter told the woman.

I heard the woman leave closing a door behind her and Peter came into the bathroom. I took the pressure off and took the bloody pants off. Peter put the bandages on and handed me the black shorts. I slid them on and put my shoes back on. Peter cleaned the blood off of the cloths and threw them away. I grabbed my jeans and folded them up. Peter took them and put them in a bag. I tried standing up and I could. I felt pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. I was still limping when I walked, but at least I could walk.

"Thank you." I told Peter.

"Anytime. We're family." He told me.

We walked back to class and Peter carried back my pants. I sat down in my seat and started working on my work. An hour later we had lunch and I sat down with the boy's. We talked about cars and when lunch was over we went back to our class room. When school was over Peter and I picked up Elizabeth and we went home. When we got there I went up to my room and I put on sweat pants and sat on top of my ramp that was by my windowsill. I heard Peter tell the rest of the pack what happened today and Derek sounded angry. I sighed and put my headphones in and plugged them into my phone. I put my music on and I blasted it.

When it was dinner time the pack ate with us and we had ribs. After dinner Derek called me. I walked out front and sat down on the steps where he was.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm healed if that's what you mean." I told him.

"Ok. You can go now." He told me.

I got up and went back inside. I sat next to Scott and Stiles who were on the couch watching X-men.

Cameron's POV

The three girls stayed away from me for the rest of the week. I was glad for that and I wasn't actually regretting going to school. I got ready for school and I put on white skinny jeans, a black California Republic hoody, and red Vans. I walked down stairs and was about to eat when I didn't see Peter.

"Where's Peter?" I asked Derek.

"He can't come today." Derek told me.

"Ok." I said getting an apple then brushing my teeth.

Derek dropped us off at school and told me to call in case anything happened. I nodded and then got out of the car. I walked Elizabeth to her class room like I did every day and then went to my class room. I sat down in my seat and was talking to a kid named Alec. We were in the middle of talking about the new X men that is coming out Friday when Chanel and her friends walked up to us.

"Can we borrow Cameron for a second?" Chanel asked Alec.

"Sur…" Alec was in the middle of talking when I interrupted him.

"No you may not borrow me. I am in the middle of talking and if you haven't noticed, I don't like you." I told her.

"Now were where we?" I asked Alec.

I heard Chanel extend her claws and I whipped around and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." I growled at her.

I let go and she walked away with her friends with a look of anger on her face.

I finished my conversation with Alec and the teacher was about to start her lesson.

During the lesson I heard people gasping and I had no idea what that was about until Alec the kid that sits next to me handed me a note.

I opened it and read it.

Cameron's a werewolf. Ill prove it at recess on the field. Be there. Hosted by Chanel.

I chuckled at the note, but in my mind I was terrified to see what she was going to do. I passed the note back to Alec, but before I did I wrote on the paper.

-I think Chanel is taking drugs. Clearly this is a crazy person move.

I handed it to Alec and he read it and smiled while nodding.

When it was recess time I walked to the field with Alec and Chanel smiled at me. Almost the whole class was out there and the teacher was playing games on her phone and didn't notice. I then spoke up and everyone was listening.

"So you think I'm a werewolf?" I asked her.

"I know you are." She told me.

I laughed.

"How much weed are you on?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up! I know you're a werewolf and I'm going to prove it." She told me.

"Go for it." I told her smirking.

She tried coming at me and I dodged her. The fell down and I laughed at her as did the rest of the class. She got back up and came at me again and I was too busy laughing that she actually knocked me to the ground. I tried getting her off of me, but she started punching me and got me in the face twice. I then felt her knee ram full force in my crotch. I gasped and screamed and she got off of me. I grabbed by crotch and felt like I was going to shift. I almost did, but I stopped it. I sat up and I looked at Chanel and she was laughing with her friends. The rest of the class wasn't and one girl ran and told the teacher. The teacher came over and told Alec to bring me to the nurse and she took Chanel and her two friends to the principal. Alec helped me up and when we got to the nurse she gave me ice. I saw Alec smirk.

"I think that you were right. Chanel is on drugs." He told me.

I laughed and nodded.

We were there for about ten minutes and the nurse released me making sure I was able to walk again and that I didn't have a concussion. When we got back to class Chanel and her friends were still gone. They were gone the rest of the day and I was glad they were. Derek came and picked me and Elizabeth up and when we got home I changed into black skinny jeans and a black v neck. I grabbed my skateboard and went out to my ramps. Derek came out.

"I got a call from the school." Derek told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him.

"Yup and they told me what happened at recess." Derek told me.

"She's suspended for two weeks along with her two friends." Derek told me.

"Good. She deserved it." I told him.

He nodded and went back inside.

I was skating and I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped skating for a minute and listened in to see who it was.

"Hello is Cameron home?" I heard a voice ask. I could tell it was Alec.

"Yes. What's your name?" Derek asked him.

"My names Alec." He told Derek.

I got out of the bowl and I walked inside. I went to the front door.

"Can I go out?" I asked Derek.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Be back by six. Stay out of the woods." He told me seriously.

I nodded and I walked out of the house and Alec and I walked down my driveway.

"So wacha wanna do?" Alec asked me.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Wanna go in the woods?" He asked me.

I knew I was in earshot of the house and Derek along with everyone could hear me.

"I'm not allowed." I told him.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Once I knew we were out of earshot of my house I decided we could go in the woods.

"Let's go in the woods." I told Alec.

"I thought you couldn't." He told me.

"It's not like anything bad is going to happen." I told him.

I then turned and went on the opposite side of the direction of my house and we walked into the woods. We climbed trees and I didn't realize how far we had gone when a house came into view. It was a two story and had a trailer on the side. I then saw a man come out of the trailer. I hid behind a tree and Alec didn't move fast enough and the man saw him.  
"HEY!" The man called.

I came out from the bush and started to run but, Alec was still in shock of the man. I went back and saw that the man had shifted in front of Alec.

"ALEC! RUN!" I yelled. Alec finally realized what was happening and he ran. But, suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and I realized I got shot. I looked up to see a woman in a tree with a gun. I fell down and I groaned.

One of them grabbed Alec. I saw the man that tried taking my dad's place as Alpha come over to me and he smiled. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to some underground room. He threw me into a cage with Alec who was blind folded and locked it. I ripped the bullet out of my stomach and my wound started to heal. Alec was freaking out and was yelling at the man to let him out. I then remembered it was a full moon tonight. I'm so dead when Derek finds me.

When my stomach finally healed I tried calling Derek but there was no cell reception. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to think of a way out. I banged on the bars and they wouldn't budge. Suddenly I heard someone come in and when they were in view I saw it was Chanel and her friends.

"My father said we could have a little fun with you until the full moon starts." Chanel told me.

"And that means payback for getting me suspended." One of the girls said.

"Great." I said.

One of them unlocked the door and the man grabbed me and took me out of the cage. He then chained me to the wall and closed to cage that Alec was in. I tried to get out of the chains, but just like the cage they wouldn't budge. I started to panic as they got closer to me and that made them smile even more. Chanel lifted her hand and waved her claws in front of my face. I shifted halfway so my fangs and eyes were glowing and I snapped at her.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier?" She asked me angrily.

She then shoved her claws in my side and another girl shoved her claws in my other side. I roared and I felt the blood run down my sides and knew it was seeping into my jeans. They released their claws and the last girl that hadn't shoved her claws into me yet came over to me. She lifted her hand and clawed me right across the stomach and I screamed.

"Rip his shirt off so I can see what we've done so far." Chanel told the girl.

The girl who shoved her claws in my side then ripped my shirt off and I looked down. I saw blood running down my gashes. I closed my eyes and I put my head back. I opened them again when I heard a bang. I saw that Chanel had metal things in her hands. One of the girls had a hot metal pot over some stove and Chanel dropped the metal in the pot. She then grabbed big pliers and got one of the metal things out and walked over to me. It was red now and looked hot. I tried to move out of the way when she put it near me but I had nowhere to move to. She then shoved it in one of my gashes and I screamed. She pulled it out and the blood wouldn't stop coming out of my gash. I felt the hot tears coming out of my eyes and I let them fall. I couldn't shift back or shift fully so I was mid shift. I felt Chanel grab my face and she opened my mouth. I tried to move my head, but I was too weak because someone had their claws in me again.

"You can try to struggle, but it won't do any good." One girl told me.

"Go to hell." I told her and she growled at me and clawed me across the cheek. I screamed out and I felt the blood run down my face.

"Are you done being rude?" She asked me.

"You are our guest we are trying to take care of you." Chanel told me.

I just looked at her and she smiled back. I suddenly heard a howl and realized they were looking for me. I was about to howl back, but a knife went into me. I roared in agony and I looked down and there was a handle sticking out of me. I felt my body trying to heal but I couldn't. She ripped the knife out of me and throw it to the side. I was in constant agony and it got worse when I felt the full moon start. The man unhooked me and put me in the cage that Alec was in and the girls left the man with them. I tried calling Derek and the call actually went through this time.

"Cameron! Where are you?" He asked me.

"Dad… Help…me…please…" I said in gasps of agony.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"House….Underground…In…a…cage." I told him before I felt pain go through my whole body.

I dropped my phone and I felt my body trying to shift but it couldn't. I was in agony. I screamed and screamed. I couldn't do anything. I finally passed out and I was in a pool of blood. When I woke I was still in the cage and I saw that Alec was still chained and blindfolded. I tried to move, but my body was in pain. Every part of me was in agony. I sat against the cage and I cried out hoping someone would hear me. I heard someone run down the stairs and I looked up and saw it was Scott. I was relieved, but he looked at me in horror. He grabbed the key off of the table and unlocked the cage. He grabbed me and held me bridle style. He ran out of the room and told Isaac to get Alec who was down in the cellar still. I looked up at Scott and my vision was blurry. I felt like I was going to pass out again and I felt my eyes closing.

"Cameron! Stay with me." Scott yelled to me.

"I'm tired." I told him. I then saw him pass me off to Derek who ran into the house with me and set me on the dining room table. He grabbed the first aid kit. He cleaned out my wounds and put alcohol on them. It burned and I felt the pain disappear a little bit. He bandaged me up and passed out.

When I woke I was in my bed and Derek and Sam were in my room. I opened my eyes and I immediately closed them again knowing that I was in deep trouble with Derek and Sam.

"That's not going to work." Sam told me.

I opened my eyes again and looked at them.

I tried to speak but my face was numb.

"We numbed your wounds so it would rid the pain. So you won't be able to speak until it wears off." Derek told me.

I looked down and saw that the gashes on my stomach weren't there anymore all there was now was little scrapes. I was relieved that I didn't bleed out. I looked back up to Sam and Derek and waited for them to speak.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're ok." Derek told me.

"But, when you're healed you're grounded. For a week." Sam told me.

"For disobeying what I said." Derek told me.

Man they are like a tag team together.

"Get some rest." Sam told me.

They walked out and closed the door behind them. I sighed and I tried to move. I could move my body without pain and I could sit up. I just couldn't talk and I still had a gash across my cheek. I got out of bed and stood up. I walked around and felt no pain. Couple hours later when I woke up, I could feel the numbness fade and when I looked in the mirror my face healed and was back to normal. I got into the shower and I washed away any excess blood. When I got out I put on a t shirt that said Numb on it and a pair of sweat pants. I walked down stairs and to the living room where Derek was. I sat down and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

He smiled at me and I hugged him. When Scott walked in I let go of Derek.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I told Scott.

He nodded and I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was out of school for three days and when I got back there I heard that Chanel and her family had moved. Along with her two friends. I was glad that Chloe stayed though. She seemed surprised that they were all gone. Alec had no idea what happened that night and was relieved that I was ok. I was so worn out when I got home and decided to go to bed early.

When I woke I heard Elizabeth screaming about something and when I sat up and listened she was really saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME CAMERON WAKE UP! Over and over again. I told her I would be down in a minute and she went downstairs. I got up and got dressed. I put denim blue skinny jeans that were dark, black shirt, and maroon high tops. Even though Elizabeth and I are twins we are born on different days. She was born first by four minutes. It's nice though because I get to have my own party and celebrate my birthday separately and without princesses everywhere. I walked downstairs and I gave Elizabeth a smile picked her up hugging her.

"Ahhh." She screamed surprised.

"Hahaha. Happy Birthday Sis." I said and put her down.

"Can you do your dance for me please!?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

I took my phone out and I put on a remix and I set it down on the table that was nearby. When the song started I started breakdancing and I did a back side flip to top it off when the song was about to finish. When it was done I got an applause and when I looked behind me I saw the whole pack watching. I blushed from embarrassment and I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I ate an apple and when I was finished I brushed my teeth. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs and Derek dropped us off at school. I walked Elizabeth to her class and I then went to my class. I walked into the class room and I put by back pack down and I went over to where Alec was.

"Hey wats up?" He asked me.

"Today's Elizabeth's birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to our pool party." I told him.

"Sounds good I'll be there." He told me.

The rest of the day flew by in no time and after school Derek picked Elizabeth and I up. When I got home the whole house was decorated and there was pink everywhere. I went upstairs to my room and there was a box on my bed. I opened it and there was a pink pair of RVCA board shorts. I put them on along with a white RVCA tank top and flip flops. I went down stairs and out to the back yard. I saw the rest of the pack out there and I took my flip flops off and went and jumped on the trampoline. While I was jumping Stiles came on and he tried doing a backflip but he knocked me down by accident instead.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." He told me.

"I'm fine. Just remind me to get off when you come on. You might end up killing me." I said laughing.

I jumped off the trampoline and the doorbell rang.

Alec came inside and Elizabeth's party started. Her friends came and when it was over we cleaned up.

THE NEXT EVENING

Sam's POV

I've been in Beacon Hills for two months now. I feel like I love Derek and would do anything for him, but I don't know if he feels the same way.

I pulled into the restaurant Derek and I were meeting at and I got out of the car. I walked into the diner and I saw him sitting in a booth. I walked over to him and he looked up at me and smiled. I sat down and a woman came to take our order.

"What will you be having tonight?" She asked Derek trying to flirt.

"I'll have a water." He told her.

"Is that it?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He told her.

She asked me what I wanted and I asked for a lemonade. When she left a few minutes later the woman came back with our drinks.

She looked at Derek and handed him her hotel card. He handed the card back to her.

"I don't get with sluts. Plus I am on a date with my girlfriend." Derek told her.

The woman looked shocked and she took the card and walked away. I smiled at him.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked him smiling.

"If you would like to be." He told me.

"I would love to be." I told him smiling.

We spent the whole night talking and when the restaurant was about to close we left and he drove me home. When I walked through the front door I saw Scott and Stiles in the living room playing fruit ninja on the Kinect. I watched as Stiles flung his arms around trying to slice the fruit and Scott ducking so Stiles didn't hit him.

I walked upstairs and into my room. I slept well that night and all I dreamt about was Derek and his green eyes.

That was until I felt my dream being interrupted.

I felt like I was in the woods. I turned and I saw Talia Derek's mother. She looked at me and smiled.

"I always knew you and Derek would be together. The way you looked at each other. The way he would be protective about you. I am so proud he found his true mate. Take care of my grandchildren and just know I will always be here for you." She told me and disappeared.

I woke up from my dream and I was sweating. I walked to the bathroom and took my clothes off. I got into the shower and I turned the water on cold and let it run over my body as I thought of Talia's words.

Cameron's POV

I walked downstairs and into the living room. I turned the TV on put Iron Man on.

"Hey little man watcha up to?" Stiles asked me excitedly.

"Iron man. Want to watch it with me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Stiles said and sat down on the couch.

When the movie was over I turned the TV off and I looked at Stiles.

"Do you want to go play black ops zombies?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He said all cheery.

I got up and I walked up to my room. I put the Kinect on and I moved the game chairs out of the way. Stiles came up and looked confused.

"What?" I asked him putting on the arm guard for the game.

"I thought we were gonna play zombies." He told me.

"We are just not with controllers. They have it for the Kinect now and you use these arm guards to get weapons and stuff." I told him.

"Cool!" He told me grabbing an arm guard off of the shelf.

On the first round I had to revive Stiles about 100 times maybe more but he was getting the hang of it I guess. During the third round Derek came up and he watched by the door.

"Cameron?" Derek called to me.

"Please wait like 20 more seconds please we are almost too round four." I told him.

I heard him chuckle.

"Stiles! Don't Die!" I yelled to him.

"You Think I'm Trying!?" He yelled back.

We passed through to the next round and Stiles immediately died. I tried to revive him, but the zombies killed me.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. I couldn't believe we just died.

"Cameron." I heard Derek say while laughing.

"Yes dad?" I asked sighing.

"A young lady named Chloe is downstairs waiting for you down stairs. She is wondering if you wanted to play." He told me.

I got wide eyed and I took off the gear and I put it away. I turned and looked at my dad.

"Stall for five minutes please I have to change." I told him.

"Someone has a crush." Stiles said taunting me.

"No I don't now GET OUT! Please." I told him.

Once they both left I went to my closet and I got undressed and out of my sweats and a tee shirt.

I put on black skinny jeans and a dark grey shirt. I then put on my grey high tops and completed the outfit with a black leather jacket Derek got me for my birthday. I went into my bathroom and I brushed my teeth and did my hair. I put on some body spray on then grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I then looked at myself in the mirror and I was now officially ready. I then walked downstairs casually and I saw Chloe waiting for me by the door and she was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue top, and ballet flats with a bow.

I smiled to her and she smiled back. I walked up to her.

"Hi Cameron I was wondering if you would like to come out and play." She told me.

I nodded yes to her and I followed her out the front door.

We walked down the porch steps and down the drive way.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me.

"Yeah of course." I told her.

"Do you believe in werewolves and stuff?" She asked me.

"Um I guess." I told her not sure where this was going.

"Last night my dad was talking to Chanel's dad and I overheard some strange things." She told me.

"What kind of things?" I asked really concerned.

"I heard Chanel's dad saying something about pack and an Alpha and something about if he wanted the bite for his family." She told me.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"I also heard Chanel's dad say that he was a werewolf and how my dad and the rest of my family are involved and the reason I am telling you this is because they mentioned your dad." She told me.

"They called him the Alpha." She told me.

"This honestly sounds like a video game." I told her smiling, but honestly scared out of my mind.

"Yeah I guess it does." She told me looking down at the ground.

I really wanted to tell her the truth but I couldn't. It was way too dangerous. We talked for about another hour and she said she had to leave. I walked back home and when I got there I sat on the porch.

This situation was way bigger than I imagined. I had no idea of what was to come.

NEXT DAY

I didn't my dad about the event with Chloe and so far nothing's happened. Today I'm going to a picnic with Chloe's family and Derek and Elizabeth are coming.

I walked to my closet and I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a light green volcom shirt. I put on black vans and a pair of black reflecting sunglasses. I did my hair and put on a little bit of body spray. I then put my glasses on my head and put my phone in my pocket. I then headed down stairs. Derek then got his keys to his Camaro and we drove to the park where we were meeting Chloe's family at. When we got there I got out and helped Elizabeth out of the back. I closed the door and I followed Derek to the picnic area. Elizabeth was jumping the whole way. I saw Chloe sitting in the field by a soccer goal with a ball and she looked up and saw me. She smiled to me and waved and I waved and smiled back. I saw her as she ran to where her mom was. When we got to the picnic set up Chloe's mom greeted us.

"You must be Mr. Hale." Chloe's mom said to Derek and smiled.

"Call me Derek." He said returning the smile.

"And you look like a princess." She told Elizabeth.

"I wish. But, my name is Elizabeth." She told Chloe's mom.

"You must be Cameron. Chloe has told me so much about you." Chloe's mom told me.

"My name is Reina and this is my daughter Chloe who you have met, my husband Pierce, and my two sons Brady who's 6, and Ryan who is 10." She told all three of us.

I zoned out of the woman's talking about after ten minutes in. I got my phone out and started to play Samurai VS Zombies. Derek looked over at me and grabbed my phone. I looked at him. I gave him the look and he gave me the, if I have to listen to this woman jabber you have to too. I sighed and zoned out again. That was until Chloe tapped my shoulder.

I looked up at her.

"Wanna go play soccer?" She asked me.

I nodded. I would do anything to get away from this woman's blabber.

We kicked the ball back and forth and I looked over at Derek who was looking like he was going to punch the woman in the mouth. I kind of felt bad for him so when Chloe kicked the ball to me I kicked it far and it hit Chloe's moms drink and it spilled all over her. She screamed and got up and looked at me. Derek hid his smile and looked at me. I walked over to get the ball and when I had the ball I looked at Chloe's mom.  
"I'm so sorry it was an accident." I said hoping I convinced her.

"You little punk. You did that on purpose!" She screamed at me but what I didn't expect was her eyes to turn gold.

I backed up and Derek got to his feet. He got in front of me and I heard him growl softly. Chloe's mom then screamed at me again and she stormed off and she dragged Chloe and their two boys and her dad followed. I was too shocked to move. But, when I came to realize what just happened I knew when we got home I had to tell Derek. Derek called the rest of the pack on the way home and told them to meet at our house. When we got there I got out of the car and I heard a scream and crying coming from the woods. It sounded like Chloe and I ran into the woods. Derek ran after me. I kept running and I stopped when I saw Chloe about to run into me. I grabbed her into a hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe's Father was ripping two kids and Chloe's mom was being pinned down by Derek. I grabbed Chloe and ran her home. When we got there I put her inside and up to my room. I set her on my bed and went to check on Elizabeth who thank god was with Lydia having a tea party. I walked back to my room and Chloe was in a fettle position and she was bawling her eyes out. I sat with her and she eventually fell asleep. I put a blanket over her and walked downstairs. I saw Derek in the kitchen and he was getting a drink of water.

"What did you do to them?" Isaac asked him.

"I had to kill them. They were out of control and they tried to kill me and they killed their two sons. Ripped them to shreds." He told him.

Derek's POV

I walked up to Cameron's room where Chloe was. I couldn't even imagine how she must have been feeling about her parents but I could understand how she felt about losing someone. I opened Cameron's door and Chloe was sleeping in Cameron's bed and she had tear stains under her eyes. I frowned and walked back down stairs. I called the CPS people and asked them if she had any other family and they said she had grandparents that lived in Beacon Hills. When Chloe woke up I told her she was going to stay with her grandparents. I drove her to her grandparent's home and Cameron came with me. I knocked on the door and a woman came to the door. She gave me a smile and thanked me for bringing Chloe to her home and she then closed her door and Cameron and I then drove back home. Cameron was silent the whole way there and from. When he got out of the car he didn't look at me he just walked inside.

Cameron's POV

I still hadn't told Derek about what Chloe told me when she asked to hang out with me. I couldn't tell him I knew this was going to happen and that I was sort of warned. I guess it's better if I just ignored and didn't talk to him. I couldn't not after Chloe's parents and the other betas that tried to claim my dad's spot as alpha. But I guess if I ignore him too much it will seem obvious. So I better lay low but keep up appearances until it passes. But, I guess things can only get better from here. At least I hope.

WEEK LATER

I was outside jumping on the trampoline with Alec when Scott, Stiles, and Isaac came outside.

"Hey. Do you guys wanna go paintballing with us?" Scott asked us.

"Yes!" We said excited at the same time and both jumped off the tramp.

We all got into Stiles jeep and when we got to the paintball arena we split into two teams….

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
